An Onix-pected Adventure
'is the second television special of Comedy World. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 9, 2000. Synopsis PC Guy, Eric, David, and Joey are sent to promote Pearson Pizza all across Lakeside City, but when Eric tries to make a shortcut, they get lost and end up in the Orange Islands! Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as PC Guy and Customer *Josh Peck as Eric *Tom Kenny as David and Paul *Carlos Alazraqui as Joey *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Erik von Detten as Carver *Grey DeLisle as Sierra *Dan Castellaneta as Floyd *Dee Bradley Baker as The Narrator *Gary Sauls as himself *Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum *Ted Lewis as Tracey Sketchit *Rachael Lillis as Misty Trivia *This is the second crossover of Comedy World, after Shaggy Dog Story. *On the day this special premiered, there was a marathon consisting of episodes from Comedy World and Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands. *This special is available to watch on its namesake VHS and DVD. *This is one of the few episodes in the series where the Pearson and Maldanado brothers are seen without any of the other members of The Lucky 8. **This is also one of the very few instances where Sierra appears without Stanley. *This is usually considered to be a season 3 episode. It's even available on the Season 3 Volume 2 DVD box set. *On DVD releases, the following line is cut: ''"Will the four brothers ever strive to become Pokémon masters? Or will their plans ultimately backfire? Stay tuned!" **Strangely enough, it is left intact on the VHS release. Transcript (The camera pans through the interior of Chatterbox Productions. The Narrator is seen in his office, packing his bags) 'Gary Sauls: '''Here we are at the headquarters of Chatterbox Productions, where episodes of Comedy World are produced all around the clock. (the camera stops once it reaches an office) And we can see the show's biggest fan packing his bags. Let's see what this Neanderthal can be up to... '''The Narrator: '(talking to himself) I'll separate my magazines from my undergarments... (suddenly recognizes the audience) GAH! Oh, hi, kids. If you don't know who I am, then shame on you! Why, I'm the biggest fan of Comedy World. My real name isn't anything important, but today, there's no time to talk. I'm going on vacation to South America, which is the only place in the world where you can watch soccer AND get strangled by snakes at the same time! Isn't that exciting? 'Jacob: '(barks while subtitles read "Yeah, being able to see you getting ambushed by rainforest animals would be splendid.") '''The Narrator: My dog, Jacob, will be staying here in the headquarters, with my fellow co-workers. 'Jacob: '(barks while subtitles read "Wait a minute, don't you know that there's a new episode of Comedy World premiering today? It's a crossover episode! You're making a huge mistake by leaving so soon.") 'The Narrator: '''Ah, pipe it down, Jacob. I know you're just playing phony baloney tricks on me. (puts on a pair of sunglasses) Well, I'm off to the airport. (to Jacob) Hasta la vista, Señor Loser! (laughs and runs off) '''Jacob: '(facepalms and barks, with subtitles reading "This is why the U.S. education system is better off being non-existent.") (Jacob jumps to the couch and somehow manages to turn on the television with a remote) (The title card shows, and then the episode finally opens with PC Guy waking up in his bedroom) Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World TV specials Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:Crossovers Category:Pokémon